


My words fly up, my thoughts remain below

by PaganWriterAllThaWay01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWriterAllThaWay01/pseuds/PaganWriterAllThaWay01
Summary: Just as King Claudius, from Hamlet, prayers were not sincere, Lance's merriness was anything but merry.Just as in Juliet's eyes Romeo found more danger than in twenty swords, Shiro found more danger in his feelings than in twenty Galra soldiers.Just as when I look at the clock that tells the time, I can see as time passes by, the greatness of the paladins of Voltron.Some were born great, like Shiro, and Keith. Some achieved greatness, like Pidge and Allura. And some had greatness thrust upon ’em, like Lance and Coran.





	My words fly up, my thoughts remain below

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! The name's Lupe built I'm not the only one here, I'm co-writing this with a very talented writer who does not have an account here yet (but you can follow her in Tumblr by the name of @patricevonpineapple)
> 
> So, yeah I hope you enjoy it, maybe we will make more Shakespeare's references (cause I love Shakespeare) but for this one chapter I don't think so.

The ship eploded. 

 

The bombs, recently placed, started exploding before they were due to and Keith was forced to start running for dear life.

Marmora blade in hand, he made his way through the metal of the ship. Dear lord he didn't want to die. _C'mon, Keith! Just a little bit more!_

The very second in which Keith made it to the space, the last bomb he planted exploded, pushing him with an impossibly hot force that would soon disappear into the vaccum.

As he could, he swam to the Marmora ship that was waiting for him.

 

Tic, tac, tic, tac, thirty seconds passed and Snay, the guy that infiltrated with him, did not made it in time.

The ship left him behind.

Two days later, Keith was back in planet Olkarion, with the Voltron team. The team he knew wouldn't have doubted for a single second in coming back for Snay.

What was his luck that the team was preparing itself for a little trip. Soon enough, they were by the closest forest. 

 

Hunk was very decided to provide himself with as many fruits as he could get from the forest and Keith hung out with him.Of course, Hunk was also double-checking that said fruits were safe for human consume –not-poisonous didn't mean tasty–, or at least Pidge approved, for the exigent little lady would not let him take anything remotely similar to peanuts, "they are too dry!".

 

So, there was Hunk, puking at least fifteen different kinds of fruits because one had tasted rather like... shit. And again, Keith found himself wondering why was he still hanging out with the puking guy, and wherever in his stomach did he store that much... erm... Food.

 

"Man, this is worst than that time in Naaleg 32, " He said while he rushed the fruits out of the basket."It was soo a acid!" Hunk made a face. "Impossible to bare. Pidge was lucky she wasn't there."

 

"Why was she not there?"

"She was in the healing pod 'cause she broke her wrist in the battle prior to that."

"Pidge was hurted? Why didn't anybody tell me?!"

"Didn't seem all that important, besides, that kinda thing happens all the time. I mean, I almost got crushed by three tons of rocks last week, and Shiro almost lost his good arm last month when we infiltrated that Galra base a few solar systems away... So you know, as nothing came of it, we didn't think it was important to mention, you know?"

 

"Yeah, I see." But Keith did not see.

 

Well, he did understand, he just didn't like it.

 

Because, yeah, he was now more with the Blade of Marmora than with team Voltron. But he had started with the team, they were the closest humans in lightyears, and dare he think it, they were his friends. And he felt left out.

Yes, he had kind of left them but he hadn't really thought that when he came back to them, the stuff they used to do together would become so foreign to him. He hadn't expected to have to be told months after the incident that Pidge broke her wrist.

 

Shiro was asleep under a tree. 

 

Shiro had always liked sleeping under trees. He recalled, back when he was new to the Shirogane household, that Shiro used to climb the three in the garden and sleep in the tallest branch every summer afternoon. 

Keith would look up at where he laid and wonder if Shiro was some kind of cat. I'm his toddler mind, it made quite a lot of sense, for Shiro seemed very fond heights, and naps, and milk, and fish, and he always hid cats in his bedroom. 

 

Pidgeand Lance were playing videogames. It didn't really surprise him that they had managed to create a TV, that could be used in the outside. But it still was a pretty odd thing to see. A TV in the middle of a forest, with two teens playing videogames that were older than themselves.

Keith had always been a bit of a loner, but then and there, as he saw Lance and Pidge play videogames –shouting and seeming very much happy – he felt that he did not enjoy very much being alone.

 

Not that Hunk didn't count as company, but he was, well,  puking again and that kind of made him want to ran away, and the end of their previous conversation had been a bit bittersweet for his liking and he really didn't want to start a fight over nothing. And so, when Hunk was back from puking (and drinking some water, thank god) Keith was not in the mood for talking and kept quiet, not quite listening to Hunk while he talked about this and that.

Instead, he just kept looking at the scene before him –Allura and Coran talking enthusiastically to some Olkarians, Shiro sleeping under a tree, Hunk eating his fruits, no longer bothering to speak after noticing Keith had  drifted off, and Lance and Pidge playing videogames together.

He felt like an outsider.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Hope you all enjoyed it so far, I know, it's very short buuut at least is good isn't it? Well, all the same leave reviews those will help if we're not that good or if a grammar thing escaped our notice, cause you see, we are Spanish-speakers, so yeah, there are things we will lose track of. Kisses!


End file.
